The Elder Scrolls: Dragon Lord
by CROWDG
Summary: Crow Ravenclaw, The Dragonborn. Son of Akatosh and leader of most of the guilds in Skyrim. After the defeat of Alduin, the Volkihar Clan and Miraak, the winning side of the civil war being the Imperial Legion thanks to his help, all his deeds have been told and re-told around Tamriel... A dream was all that he needed to know that his new peaceful way of life was about to end...
1. Times of Peace

**Times of Peace**

Darkness... That's all I could see. Darkness surrounded me, but I could feel it on my right hand, I had Darkness gripped in my hand...

Silence... That's all I could hear. Silence and Darkness together, it was home for me, but meant death for my enemies. I could feel Silence on my left hand...

Precision was backing me up... Even if I could see Darkness around me, I felt like I could shoot anything with my Ebony arrows, with my bow, Precision.

But that's all I could feel and see... Until a light began to appear in front of me.

Out of nowhere a bright flash of white light blinded me. I walked back three steps when my surroundings suddenly felt really hot.

I had already felt a sensation like this, when I sucked the souls of my fellow dragons. But this was different, the same warm feeling but stronger than ever, right in front of me.

When the bright light faded, I could hear the beating of large wings, a dragon was near me.

"Rise, my son, look at me. I have something to tell you..." I could hear a deep voice, like Alduin's, but a lot friendlier.

Once I opened my eyes, I saw him... I saw the dragon talking to me...

The golden dragon, the avatar of Akatosh, was in front of me. The God of Time.

"My son. I have not spoken to you in your whole life; I was waiting for the right moment... The moment in which you are finally ready. Finally… after defeating your greatest enemies and your brother, Alduin. I have decided to tell you that a great change is coming, the passing to the next era... The war will consume this world if you are not there for it.

That's why you'll need to strengthen yourself even more... Not even physically, but spiritually and emotionally too... You will need to be strong for what's coming. You'll need your friends' help for this task; this is not something you can do alone." The dragon spoke cryptically but calmed in its own way. I could only see its golden glow; I looked where his eyes were supposed to be but couldn't see them.

"What are you trying to tell me? A war is coming? The coming of the next era..." I ask him, keeping the era comment to myself in a whisper.

"You'll see soon enough, my son. You already have my blessing and most of the other Aedra trust in you too, your Daedric friends will see that you survive. You are their champion, and you are my son. You will meet someone who will take you further in your quest... You just have to focus on helping your people, to help them rebuild and prepare themselves for the storm. For it will come and destroy all if you are not ready for it. I will send you support, the first one is a Dragonborn like you, long dead by now. The second one will be the one you will have to trust in, with everything in your life, if you want to survive. Be careful my son, we will talk again soon..." With that last sentence, the golden dragon closed its wings and the blinding light appeared again.

"Crow... Wake up." A young woman's voice sounded close to my ear, but when I turned to look at her, Darkness covered me again...

Midyear 26 4E 205 Crow's Manor

I woke up wet in my own sweat, almost no covers on top of me. My bed was the one I made with my own hands. Once Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath named me Thane, I got the property of Lakeview Manor, which I call Crow's Manor.

Rayya must have been watching me sleep, cause as soon as I could, I jerked myself up with my arms, she entered my room almost running, worried eyes looking at me.

"Are you alright, my Thane?" She asked walking to the front of my bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay Rayya. Thanks for worrying about me." I said looking at her; I was finally cooling down, my sweat partially disappearing for now.

The redguard nodded and walked back out of my room, closing the door behind her. I could hear Llewellyn singing the Age of Aggression from here. No doubt being one of my favorite songs.

Four years have passed since Helgen, four years since I came to Skyrim. In that same year, I had defeated Alduin in Sovngarde, sucking only a small part of his soul, the rest going to the sky. The Dragon Crisis was just the beginning, in just four years, the Thieves guild had returned to Skyrim stronger than ever.

The Dawnguard was reformed in 202 4E, bringing an end to Harkon's plan to block the sun forever.

Miraak had been defeated in 203 4E, stopping him from taking over Solstheim once again.

The Emperor had been murdered, The Dark Brotherhood was renewed and now had a Listener, and The College of Winterhold had a new Archmage and the Companions a new Harbinger... that wasn't a werewolf anymore.

The Civil War had ended just a week ago, and I had been invited to Jarl Elisif's party next week. Thanks to the Legion winning, most of the other races will be welcome in the cities again. I'll have to talk to Ri'saad soon...

Everyone in Skyrim knows of the Dragonborn's great heroic deeds, but not of his dark connections. Everyone admired him and took him as a Hero.

The Dragonborn turned out to be me, and after all this time of continuous battle and killing, I finally had found a nice place and time to rest, recover and think.

No better place for that than my favorite house, in the forests of Falkreath hold, where every single Tomb or Bandit Camp has been taken care of. I won't have to worry about it being burnt or anything, again.

It's hard to believe it, twenty-four years old Nord being Thane of every hold in Skyrim... It seems that my hard work had its rewards.

But now that I'm done... What is there anything else for me in this place anymore?

Will I end as a noble in the court? A hunter in the wilds? An assassin for life? A thief or a mercenary? I'm not sure of what I'll do now...

But the dream I had, the one the golden dragon was in, that's a message. A message saying that I need to prepare for something.

Prepare? I'm used to that. But if what's coming will be as big as my father said... it'll be better for me to start preparing. But I'm sure that whatever's coming, it will take time.

Time to start the day... The beginning of something new is coming... I'll need to be ready for it.

I jumped out of the bed and noticed that I was dressed only in my underwear. Opening the wardrobe, I saw my normal clothes there, waiting for me to put them on. But I'm going to make some adjustments to my usual clothes.

I took my Nightingale bodysuit out, leaving the hood and cape behind. Got some Ebony light shoulder pads, that I had tinted to a dark blue color. I put them on, and then placed the dark blue Ebony chest piece on.

Some black fingerless gloves could be useful... And for the legs and arms... I'll add the kneepads and elbow pads. That way I'll be wearing something light, but with good armor nonetheless.

I stood up after placing the kneepads. I'm forgetting something... That's it! Arm guards! That way, I could repel dagger attacks with only scratches in my armor.

I took the Ebony arm guards from the wardrobe and put them on. I thought about taking my shield, but I had an amazing idea.

Why taking a normal shield... When I could forge one for myself, best of all, customized by me.

Once my whole outfit was ready, I took a belt, with every small satchel I had. Each one for potions or scrolls, even food. I needed to carry things all around with me.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, noticing that every single piece of equipment I had was enchanted. The shoulder pads had Regeneration; the knee pads Shock Resistance, the chest piece enhanced with my own mix of enchantments. The boots were one of the best pieces I had, with a Water Breathing enchantment. Leaving the Nightingale body suit apart, every single piece of equipment I had, was enchanted, by me.

I looked cool in the mirror, in a mix between dark blue and black. But I'm still missing something... My hood!

I got the Nightingale hood, without the mask and placed it on my armor. Now I looked awesome. My enemies will never know what hit them...

Pulling my hood off, I walked to the table, taking a look at the apple pie waiting for me, and a bottle of water too. I wasn't one to drink ale or mead at all hours, but still, the stuff got me ready for battle.

Once I sat down, my hair got into my field of view. I brushed it aside and forgot about it. I always cut my hair when it gets too long, now it was right how I like it, short. It reached my, completely covering my ears. It only reached to where my neck joined with my head behind my face. I didn't look like a usual Nord at all; the usual Nord guy had long blonde hair and blue eyes, with a large jaw, a complete warrior. My black hair and hazel eyes made me look Imperial, which I had no problem with.

I finished my apple pie, while listening to Llewellyn play a song in his lute, I loved lutes, and I've always wanted to learn how to play one.

I stood up, thanked Rayya for the food, to which she nodded with a smile, and then walked to my basement.

The forge warmed the whole place; I took the upper part of the bodysuit off, armor and everything. I was thinking of making a mechanism, for a new kind of dagger, and a new kind of shield. For both of them I'm using a little dwarven technology.

Being in a basement with a forge in it wasn't easy, it really is hot here.

But I finally finished the mechanism for the daggers and shield. The daggers were inside the gauntlet itself, not letting them out of my arm was difficult, but I finally understood how to take them in and out. I could spin them ninety degrees if I wanted letting me use them as battle daggers and not only silent weapon.

I called them... The Pivot Blades.

The shield mechanism was what took me most time, I needed to make something that pushing a button or doing a movement, metal things came out and then moved in a motion, that once completed, a round shield was formed, from my arm guard.

I called it Dark Unity.

Once I finished the details, tinting the shield dark blue and the same for the Pivot Blades, I put on the upper part of my outfit and got out.

It's good to finally come out to a normal heated room again, inside the basement felt like it was warmed by lava.

I walked to the bedroom and picked my sheathed Silence, my Ebony dagger. It obviously was enchanted. I placed the sheath on my lower back, letting me take the dagger out with my left hand. Taking Darkness, my Ebony sword, I placed the sheath on my upper back, letting me take it out in a swift motion with my right hand. I placed Light, my white Dragonbone sword, in the left side of my upper back.

The sheathes looked like an X on my back, but I still needed to take Precision, my Ebony bow. I placed it right in the middle of my back, with the correct motion of my left arm; I could take it out easily. The arrows, my own mix between Ebony and Daedric, were on top of Silence's sheath, on my lower back. The arrows' sheath had a mechanism made by myself that didn't let them fall out.

Once my whole outfit and weapons were in place, there was still something that my outfit needed... The cape!

I took the cape out of the wardrobe, took every single sheath off my back and attached it to my bodysuit, the cape being the Nightingale one. The sheathes were placed on top of it, meaning that the only part of it that wasn't attached to me, was the lowest part, after my back to my shins.

I still needed to place my Ebony shins, now that I remember... So I lost no time and attached them to my bodysuit.

After telling Rayya that I was going hunting, I got out of my house and ran until reaching a creek close by.

I took Precision out, put one of my Ebony arrows (made by me) in position, and pointed to the head of a nearby Deer, with huge antlers if I say so.

Just before I knocked the arrow off, the Deer fell to the ground, an arrow where I was pointing.

I crouched and began to slide on the rocks until reaching ground again. I sneaked to some bushes near the dead Deer, just in time to see a dark figure coming into my field of view.

I stayed in the bushes long enough to see the figure come to the game's side and take a Dwarven dagger out. Just before striking the deer's body, the... slim figure, that looked female, took its hood off.

The figure turned out to be a young blonde Bosmer, probably twenty-five or so.

I should've supposed that for that kind of shooting, the hunter had to be an elf, or me.

For being a Bosmer though, she's pretty. Not having that seriously boned face as most people of her race, she looked almost human. But her white-olive skin practically shouted that she was an elf, her skin though, made her green eyes shine in the distance.

She was dressed in something that looked like a green bodysuit, with no armor on it. The tightness of her suit highlighted her curves. May I say, she's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen.

I silently stood up, her long and pointed ears, kind of flicked a little at the same time.

"Hey, you took my kill." I said playfully, with a smile on my face.

She stiffed and took a few steps back. I walked closer, just in time to see her return to her earlier crouching stance. "Yeah? Where were you shooting from? And thanks for scaring me by the way; I thought you were a bandit. How did you do that?" She asked with a medium pitched voice, a little to the high pitched but not that much. The usual young woman's voice.

I pointed to the creek I was earlier. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm good at scaring people sometimes. And, do what?" I crouched in the deer's side and took Silence out; she took a good look at it.

"Sneaking without me noticing. Elves can hear everything better you know. But I didn't even hear your steps on the ground." She tilted her head a little, while cutting through the deer with talent.

"I have talent for that kind of thing. Here, have the hide." I gave her said wrapped thing, to which she received with a smile.

"Thanks. What's your name?" She asked while looking directly at my eyes.

Out of nowhere, bandits began to appear all around us, each had their own kind of weapon.

"He's the guy that attacked our camp two months ago, he's gonna pay for that! Give 'em hell boys! But keep the elf alive, I want her for myself." A rat-faced nord said. One of the bandits ran at me with a great sword raised.

"I'll tell you later, now I need you to cover me with your bow!" I told her, to which she nodded, not frightened by the bandits, and ran behind me with her bow raised.

I took out Darkness just in time to cleave it in the bandit's arm and then took Silence across his neck, cutting his throat in the process.

I felt something zoom past my face. Not a second later, an arrow struck in the neck of a bandit coming towards me.

I turned around to see my friend getting an arrow off the sheath of her arrows on her back.

She smiled at me as she released her next arrow. I returned the smile and turned around just in time to dodge a war-axe coming at my face.

As I blocked the axe with Darkness, a bandit tried to slash with a sword at my left side, which I dodged. Letting the bandit wielding the war-axe almost hit me, an arrow yanked itself in the bandit's arm, forcing him to drop it with a pained shout.

When the other bandit, wielding a sword tried to slash at my back, I grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. His sword stabbed his already dying friend. I took the opportunity to stab them both with my sword.

After taking it out, they both fell to the floor, dead before touching the ground.

A brute with a great sword ran against me, but I noticed late enough and he pushed me to the grass. He raised the sword, about to strike me... When an arrow struck him in the eye.

He didn't even have time to notice me, when I kicked him in the shins, making him fall to his knees.

I stood and walked to his side. "Who sent you?" I asked him, with Silence pressed against his neck.

"You'll need help at what's coming, Dragonborn. The rulers of the future Tamriel will change everything... If you don't do anything about it..." He said before blood came out of his mouth, he had suffered too much already...

I stabbed his neck quickly and let him fall to the ground.

I sheathed Darkness and Silence, just in time for an arrow to bounce against my front Ebony shoulder pad, leaving a bad scrap mark in it.

An Elven armored person came out of the bushes, wielding double daggers.

The person blocked, and it's not that my eyes lied to me; he (or she) blocked an arrow... with a dagger.

"Hey, I can't do anything to help you now! Beat this one, I'll try and find something to do!" My Bosmer friend yelled from her position, most definitely calling the attention of the other person.

I nodded at her and unsheathed Darkness, holding it in my right hand.

Not a minute later, we were blade to blade and face to face, and I'm not kidding, his (or her) head was not even ten centimeters away. I'm glad my attacker had a helmet; we would be in trouble if not. I could notice blue irises from my position.

I didn't have more time to analyze my enemy's head as I was pushed backwards.

The design of the Elven warrior showed that usual breast design for females, but this one was different than normal though. So I supposed she's a female.

The only two differences that made it unique from others, was the silver color with blue lining and a strange symbol in her chest. She looked really slim and where armor wasn't present, she had a tight white bodysuit beneath.

I could notice all that in the few seconds we took while walking in circles, preparing to fight.

I saw bright green eyes in the bushes close to me; my Bosmer friend was waiting for me.

The Elf suddenly launched forward and jumped, attempting to stab me in the chest, but backed out after her dagger flew to some bushes after hitting Darkness.

I needed to focus on her attacks; I needed to neutralize her, without killing her in the process.

I got in a defensive stance, sword in front and left arm behind, for balance.

She launched forward again, but before her blade hit Darkness again, she suddenly moved left attempting to hit me in the arm.

I needed to test my new shield, this is the perfect chance.

When I was forging the shield I couldn't find a way to open it with my hands, so I tried using magic. The only way I found it to activate it quickly was through a spell that needed the two symbols in my arm guards, the symbol of the Empire. They needed to be really close to each other, almost touching, keeping just a small distance. The shield will start glowing a bright blue color and then parts of the shield will come off it, until it's fully armed, attached to my left arm guard. All that process happening in two seconds.

Her dagger practically bounced on the shield, she took the chance to back out and watch for a new way to attack me.

She launched forward again, not stopping this time. I put my shield up, took a defensive position and waited for her attack. Again, her dagger bounced... But I didn't notice her other dagger coming up to my head.

This time using the advantage gained with the shield, I dropped Darkness and pulled her arm, using my weight against her.

She fell at my side and then turned around, looking directly into my eyes. I was received with deep blue irises, with a tint of green in the borders.

Her daggers were at my feet and Darkness was pressed against her neck, she's immobilized.

Strange that a Thalmor agent this good would give up like this, I mean, she's harder than most but one would never give up...

"...Who are you?" I asked in a threatening tone.

"Are you the Dragonborn, the real one?" She asked in a mature teen's tone of voice, just a little high pitched.

"That depends... Who's asking?" She furiously glared, but I noticed she had trouble breathing. I lifted Darkness a little, letting more air flow through her throat.

"I'm in an agreement with the Thalmor, saying that if I kill you, they'll free me." She explained while I checked her daggers, spinning them around on my hands.

"Kill me? Free you? Why free you? Aren't you just a mercenary working for them?" I hold her arms and pulled her up, while using a rope to neutralize her arms, not so tight though.

"If you want to listen to my story, you need to take me with you." She looked at me while I finished the last knot holding her arms.

"I think I'll let you live... For now... Until I think you're useful." I tried to talk in the fairest way possible, I don't like killing with no reason.

"Thank you... Dragonborn..." She said slowly, not angry... Just... Thoughtful.

"Please... Call me Crow." She nodded and shifted her weight to her left leg

I walked in the direction of my Manor, with the Elf behind me...

After walking about five minutes, I heard the bushes ruffle; I unsheathed Darkness just in case.

"That was awesome!" My Bosmer friend yells at me after coming out of her hiding spot.

"You're an amazing warrior..." She came really close to me and whispered in my ear "For being a human... I like that."

With that she pulled a little away and looked at the Altmer behind me.

"I think I found someone to follow. Even if I'm an Unwelcome Tagalong." She finished and got close to the Altmer.

"Are you Thalmor?" Was the first thing she asked her. She had her head tilted to the side a little and a brow lifted too.

"I was a noble. But after what they did to my family, they forced me to serve them." The Altmer said looking down.

Force her? How could they force her? Why?

"Okay girls, I want to hear more of the story, but we need to reach somewhere safe. Let's get to my house, and then we'll talk. But something first. What's your name?" I gestured at the Bosmer.

"My name is Cylaelyn Bluestone...Third heir of Valenwood" She said slowly, but proud.

"You're an heir to Valenwood?" I asked, a little surprised. You don't know an Elf Princess every day.

She nodded. "Call me Cyla, it's shorter." I smiled at her and then looked at the Altmer.

"I'm Coranye Highious. Noble of the Summerset Isles... until my family was lost. Now I don't know who I am..." She said, still looking down.

"Okay then. Cyla and Cora? How about we get to my house before something else comes out of the bushes?" I proposed, looking at Cyla with the bushes thing mentioned.

She chuckled "Ok! How far is it?"

"By the river, on a small cliff. It's humble, but it's big enough for us." I began walking in the direction of Crow's Manor.

Some while later...

"That's a nice mansion right there... Do you work for the owner?" Cora asked as we began walking up the cliff. A giant had passed running over here, escaping from a rebel mammoth; he destroyed the circle of standing stones used by the necromancer, in the process, he brought it down.

I chuckled shortly at that. "You'd be surprised..."

Once we got to the entrance, I opened the door for them and then took a look at the animals' heads hanging on the wall.

"The person that lives here sure knows how to hunt..." Cyla commented.

I opened the door to the Dining Hall to receive a nice scent of food served on the table; Rayya must've been waiting for me.

"Nice... I love this place! It's amazing... Are you going to tell us who lives here?" Cora asked, curious. How should I tell them?

The door to the kitchen opened and my redguard housecarl came from inside.

"My Thane! Are you having guests?" She asked with her normal professional and tough voice.

"Yes, Rayya. Would you like something to eat, girls?" I asked, looking at the pair.

They looked at each other and then nodded. "That would be good, thank you." Cora said.

"Wait. If she called you Thane... Does that mean..." Cyla tried to join things together. I grinned at her.

"You're the owner of this place!" She grinned back. I nodded and chuckled.

"Surprised?" I asked before pulling each of the girls' chairs back for them to sit, and then I took my seat, in front of the table.

"Wow... I mean yeah, I am a little surprised. Did you buy the house?" She asked as she picked her spoon up.

"Actually..." I sipped some of my soup. "I bought the terrain."

They both suddenly stopped their motions and looked skeptically at me.

"What? Do I have something on face or anything?" I asked curiously.

They shook their heads simultaneously. "Do you mean... Did you hire builders or you built it yourself?" Cyla asked, still looking at me. Cora was already eating, and by the looks of it, enjoying her soup.

"I built it myself. This is my favorite house between the ones I have." I assured.

"The ones you have? How many houses do you own?" Cora asked in between sips.

"Give me a minute... Breezehome, Honeyside, Hjerim, Proudspire Manor... Eight in total." I continued with my food after that.

"Eight? Are you someone important here in Skyrim?" Asked Cyla.

"I wouldn't like to..."

"Of course he is someone important... He's Thane of every hold, holds some other special titles like Harbinger and Archmage, and he's Legate of the Imperial Legion. He's the Liberator of Skyrim... And her Savior." Rayya added from behind the table.

"Thanks Rayya... for announcing my main roles here..." I said a little bored of being known around.

"Any other interesting titles you have?" Cora asked finishing her food.

"Like I said before... You'd be surprised..." I said standing up and picked three tankards up.

I went to the barrel and got some water, placed their tankards at the side of their plates and then sat back on my chair.

"Water?" Cyla asked after smelling it.

"Would you like something stronger?" I retorted with a smile.

"No thanks, I usually don't drink stronger things." She returned the smile then took a sip.

I watched Cora drink it in one go.

"Wow... I think you needed that." I added, she looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks. Do you have wine? I've never tasted it before, and I thought...What better way to enjoy it than in the company of the Dragonborn himself..." She said turning a little pink. Wow... I thought I'd never see an Altmer blushing, they're normally too proud for that.

"Of course I have some, give me a minute." I stood up and walked to the storage room to bring one of my best wines.

"So, what do you think of him? I mean, now that you're not trying to kill him..." I heard Cyla's voice coming from the dining room.

"He's pretty nice... I mean, he's very handsome and all. But there are a lot of things we don't know about him yet..." Cora replied, stuttering in the beginning.

I finally found the bottle I was searching for. I was about to return when Cyla continued their 'private' conversation.

"Yes, I know... But I like him already; he seems like a good guy. I mean, better than other men." That's when I returned, startling both of them as I entered the room.

"What? Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" I smiled at them and served wine at Cora's tankard, the same with mine.

"No, nothing. We were just... talking..." Cora replied with a smile.

"Okay then... So? What are your plans now, what are you doing later? I asked them both. I was most worried about Cora.

She was a Thalmor agent, but she said something of me freeing her... I need to check on that.

"Actually... Now that you ask... I haven't thought of anything to do... I mean, I live alone, sleeping in inns and hunting for game. Why? Do you have something in mind?" Cyla asked looking curiously interested.

"Well... I wouldn't mind the company of two girls, and now that I'm finished with some business I had, my way of life will be peaceful... You could stay here as long as you want, I have enough beds... Would you mind some company Rayya?" I asked my housecarl, who was in the kitchen at the moment.

"Not at all, my Thane. We have more than enough beds." I heard her voice.

"That's settled then. If you both want to stay here for a while, be welcome. But first, I want to know each of your backgrounds, if you don't mind."

They both smiled at me and nodded.

"Then I'll be the one telling my story first! I volunteer." Cyla practically jumped of her chair, excited.

"Okay." I said as I came back with three more tankards for us.

"I was born in Valenwood, the third oldest child of the greatest Treethane of this era, that's what I mean by heir, as we don't have king or anything by the style. I come from the lost Camoran Dynasty, the old rulers. I chose to run away from a life like that, I've never liked the noble life. That was a year ago, since then, I've been exploring Tamriel. Then I met you today, the Dragonborn, the Hero of Tamriel himself." Cyla explained with a smile.

"A high born Bosmer... I've never heard that one before... So you got bored of your life and decide to be free, doing whatever you want, going wherever you are. That sounds good." I looked at Cora then. "What about you, Cora? Do you mind telling me a little of your past?"

"Okay, I'll try to make a short version... I was born to a noble family which was against the Dominion. One day, my father had enough and publicly began talking against the Dominion itself. The guards chased him to our manor after some days, he already had a group backing him up, and their children were my friends... they killed them all..." She began sobbing at the memories, probably a wound not closed yet. "They killed my parents, in front of me. The Thalmor didn't do anything bad to me, but they forced me to train and fight for them, since I was 12... One of the most important objectives of the Dominion was assigned to me... The Dragonborn... A suicide mission, even for the best warrior in the army." She smiled at me, with tears falling down her cheeks.

"So what are you going to do now?" I asked her while Cyla moved to her side and comforted her.

"I don't know... For all I know, they think I'm dead... I was thinking on following you for a while, though. You know, staying with you for a while... if you don't mind me staying." She stopped crying but was still being embraced by Cyla.

"Of course I don't. For all I know, we're already friends, right?" I smiled, feeling sympathy for her.

"Right. Thanks Crow, you have a nice house, I can't imagine living here alone though." Cyla nodded at her.

"I don't live completely alone... I have Llewellyn and Rayya here. My horses and animals make great company too." I crossed my arms, looking at the two elves in front of me.

"Yeah but I mean you don't have a wife or family... You look like the type to be married to some beautiful woman and live a happy life. Have you thought about that? Now that your adventures are done?" She said after releasing Cora from their embrace.

"Now that I think about it..." I put my hand in my chin and scratched a little, as I usually do when I'm focused on thinking about something. I found some beard growing, leaving me to scratch at a little amount of it, not noticeable for someone to notice. "I have thought about it more than once, but I haven't befriended someone so well that could be my woman... I'm sure I'll go unnoticed by her though; maybe she doesn't like me... But that's a story for some other day. Ugh... I'm starting to sound like a teenager." I chuckled with them a little.

"But it's getting late, and I should go to bed. See you tomorrow girls." With that I stood up and walked directly to the bedroom, the main one of course.

"Good night Crow!" I heard them from the other side of the door.

I got rid of my armor and clothes, only leaving my small pants on. My bed was a welcoming view, wait for me to sleep on it...

The next morning...

There was a knock on the door, then a couple more, harder than before.

I put on some blue Fine Clothes I found on my side table and walked to the main entrance, in the way ordering my hair with my hands, as I usually wake up with my hair messed up.

I opened the door to see an Imperial dressed in some kind of special Imperial Armor, it was black and had golden lining in the arms, chest and stomach.

It was a blonde man with bright blue eyes, he had a straight jaw, straight and furrowed brows, clearly an experienced soldier, based on his face's scars, one across his cheek and on the side of his left eye.

Behind him was a large carriage, with guards at the front, back and sides. At least twenty soldiers behind it. A pretty large contingent if you ask me.

"Excuse me, milord. Are you the Dragonborn?" The blonde imperial asked.

"Legate Ravenclaw and I'm the Dragonborn too. What do you need?" I asked, just in time to see Rayya coming from the Main Hall, both my friends behind her, Cora was the only one with her hair not a mess.

"Milord." He kneeled at me, and then stood up. "I'm Tribune Bassurius Brusillius. We're to take you to the Imperial City. Trust me, it's not bad. You will probably like the idea actually." He said with a smile. He seems like a good man, maybe easy to trust.

"Okay, I don't have anything to do either... The Imperial City..." I lifted my hand to my chin, thinking. "That is a long way south... Well I've always wanted to return to Cyrodiil for some time." I turned around to see my friends with huge grins on their face, except for Rayya of course. I wonder why she never smiles... "Would you like to come with me?"

Their smiles got even bigger; if possible, their eyes went wide and then "Of course!" Both of them got really, really close, smiling at me.

I craned my neck to Bassarius, as I had backed my head a little too much, I didn't want to be head-butted by two girls at the same time.

"I'll go with you; my friends are coming with me too."

"Sure milord. Not a problem." He nodded.

I walked outside, going directly to the carriage. Cora and Cyla followed me, Rayya just stayed in the entrance.

Every Imperial soldier I passed by kneeled at me, I just nodded. Why are they kneeling at me? It's not like I'm someone important...

Once we got to the doors of the carriage I opened them and helped Cyla and Cora get inside. I got in last, sitting in the space between the elven girls.

"What's all this about?" Cora asked as the carriage started up, I could hear the horses' steps against the ground.

"Yeah, why were all those soldiers kneeling at you?" Cyla took the chance to ask too.

I looked outside the window and saw Bassianus walking at the side of the carriage.

"Tribune! How long will this trip take?" I asked with my head out of the carriage, my hair ruffled with the wind.

"About three days, Milord! We'll stop when we need to, though." He got close to the carriage. "You just tell me if you need something."

I nodded at him and then got my head back inside the carriage.

"I don't know what's going on... But I'm sure of something... This is just starting..."

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys or girls, Crow here.**

 **If you like this story please, follow or favorite.**

 **I could really use some reviews from you, telling me what you like about the story and that kind of stuff.**

 **With reviews I'll get motivated to write more, and even post chapters sooner than expected.**

 **And as said before, this is just starting.**

 **Have a good time guys, thanks for reading.**

 **Crow out.**


	2. Daedric Dreams

**Daedric Dreams**

"Crow... Open your eyes... You're back... Nephew..." That woman's voice... I know that voice... Nocturnal!

I opened my eyes to see that I was in the limit between Evergloam and Moonshadow, my aunts' planes of Oblivion... I'm back to my 'birthplace' as they call it.

"Nice, you're awake. How's my little Crow been these days?" Nocturnal, dressed in her usual, attractive clothes, came closer and pinched my cheeks.

She always does it when I come here, or she goes to Tamriel.

"I've been fine, thanks for asking." I barely could talk; she pulled a little too much. "Can you please stop pinching my cheeks? It hurts you know..."

She let go and then hugged me, like a mother would hug a child.

"I'm sorry. But I have to tell you something..." She whispered to my ear. As I said before, a pretty attractive Daedric Prince, but she's like family to me so...

At that moment, a bright orb of light appeared in front of me, and then formed into the silhouette of a human... Azura...

"If you're going to tell him now, it may be with me here too..." The silver haired walked right at us; Nocturnal was still hugging me... And hugged me from behind.

Oh you got to be kidding me! Two beautiful women hugging me at the same time... Again...

"Hey nephew..." Azura nudged softly at my neck with her head. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, thanks. What is it that you need to tell me?" I asked, trying to get my head in between theirs.

"Well... As you have noticed... Things are changing. As we see things from here, you'll need our help if you want to survive what's coming..." Nocturnal began again; I could sense her anger, probably for Azura being here.

"Hey! You're forgetting someone!" Another woman's voice sounded around us.

A glowing orb, much like Azura's but brighter fell from the sky, levitating above the ground.

The orb began glowing brighter to the point it blinded me for a second, and another Daedric Prince I knew, with attractive clothes and curves too, came walking at us.

Her face suggested she wanted to murder me, but as she came closer, a smile brightened the blonde's face. Meridia...

"Hey, I want to join you too. Move a little, Nocturnal..." Meridia got in between Nocturnal and Azura, hugging me from the side.

I'm in real trouble now... Three of them! Why does this kind of thing happen to me?

"Hey sisters. Have you told him already?" Meridia asked, as she softly nudged my jaw with her head.

"I was about to, but I was interrupted..." Nocturnal glared at her sisters.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Start it up!" Azura said, impatiently.

"Okay, okay! Crow, we need you to forge the best one-handed sword you can make. It can be made from any material... But we'll give you a special ore you can only get from us. Actually, Mephala's Ebony blade is not only made out of Ebony, you know?" Nocturnal let go of me and a dark, black orb began to glow in front of her.

I should tell my other 'aunts' to let go of me already... but the temptation is just too much... I'm beginning to sweat.

The Daedric Princes' hands that were having a good time 'hugging' me suddenly began to move... To my neck... And some to my pants...

"Hey! You're tempting him too much! He won't want to go later. You can all invite him to your realms some other time..." Nocturnal suddenly interjected, saving me from falling... Why do I have so many female Daedric Princes as friends?

"Aww. But I wanted to have fun with him; I know he's family but..." Azura came closer to my ear. "Just a few thrusts of the Dragonborn will satisfy me..." I felt my face burning at her proposition.

"Hey! If you're doing that, I want to be with you too..." Meridia came to my ear too. "I'll tell you a secret Crow... Every female Daedric Prince, except for Nocturnal, hasn't been touched... You would be the first one..." I wanted to die... If that happens sometime...

"Alright that's enough! The ore is finished, Crow. You can mold it into whatever you want... There are two things you should know too... First, it's indestructible, even more powerful than Daedric weapons... Better than your Dragonbone weapons too. The second thing is... I spent most of my time trying to find a way to make it conductive and inflammable, but now... Most of the Daedric Princes will give you their blessing. This ore should allow your weapon to use each Daedric Prince's blessing, and will transform it into energy... The most powerful energy you'll ever see.

You will be able to upgrade it as you fit, as you are the only one that can modify it, as it gains more power, it will change... Depending of the kind of souls it has sucked... Oh no! I'm giving way too much information. You will have to discover the rest by yourself." Nocturnal gave me the Daedric Prince's Unique Ore.

"Hey I want to join you guys too!" Nocturnal gave me a hug again, with her arms around my neck.

"Okay Crow. That will be all for now, tell us once you've finished the blade." She whispered to my ear.

"Yeah. Once you do... We'll have some alone time in Moonshadow..." Azura said.

"You'll call me when that happens, right?" Meridia asked, with her face tinted a little red.

Azura smiled and nodded. Wow, they are acting like teenagers... Maybe it's just when I'm around...

"It's time to go Crow." Nocturnal suddenly pulled me to her mouth, forcing me to kiss her.

Azura and Meridia kissed me too, on the sides of my mouth.

This is awesome... Yeah... Being kissed by three female Daedric Princes at once, this is just too much for a mere mortal...

Light began to engulf my view, until it completely blinded me.

I woke up felling pressed a little from both my sides, once I opened my eyes I saw why...

Both, Cyla and Cora, were leaning on me, completely asleep. Their breathing soothed me. Their hands were at my chest. How did I end like this?

I noticed the huge chunk of dark metal I was holding in my hands. It had light blue lining in some parts, unlike the red lining from Daedric object. What is this metal anyway? I stored it in my satchel bag and then tried to move my arms a little, thing that was impossible in the position I'm in. Cora had my right arm, holding it for dear life. The same happened with Cyla, the only difference was my index finger... She had it in her mouth...

Seriously, how did I end like this?!

Well... It may be good to sleep a little more. Maybe this time a Daedric Prince won't take me to Oblivion in my dreams...

Just as my eyes were falling, about to fall asleep, the carriage bumped against what felt like a rock, making us three jump.

They woke up; tightening the hold they had on my arms. Their eyes opened slowly and smiles began to spread on their faces... Until they noticed the position we were in...

Their eyes widened, Cora let go of my arm and Cyla opened her mouth. Finally I could feel my finger again... Wet, but I could feel it.

Their cheeks turned bright red, almost like tomatoes. "I'm sorry, Crow!" They said at the same time.

I was startled by their loudness. "It's okay, don't worry about it. We must have ended like that in the night." I smiled reassuringly.

They looked down, still red. Cora got a small notebook and Cyla got some papers, she started drawing some landscape while Cora wrote something.

I got my head out of the window, and noticed that we were in a road I didn't know at all. Maybe we had already crossed the border to Cyrodiil. It was cold though, we hadn't arrived to the plains just yet.

"Milord, good morning!" Bassarius was walking a little behind of the carriage, with his shield in hand. "Was your sleep good?" He came to the side of the carriage.

"Yes, it was." I nodded. "How much more do we have to travel? Are we in Cirodiil?"

"We'll be at the city at midday. And yes, we've crossed the border about two hours ago. We still have a small while to get to the grasslands. I'll be sure to tell you when we're close." He smiled and watched forward, where the other group of guards was walking.

"Thank you Tribune." I nodded and got my head inside. Cora had already written to the end of the page she was in, and Cyla was finishing some mountains in the distance, it looked like Skyrim.

I got Darkness out and began to sharpen her, I liked the sound of metal against metal, and it reminded me of my adventures.

Cyla looked up from her drawing, watching me sharpen the blade. Cora changed page and then looked at me too.

"Something wrong girls?" I asked them while reaching the end of the blade with the small chunk of ebony I had to sharpen my weapons.

They shook their heads and then continued with their works.

Small glows coming from my satchel catch my eye. I stored Darkness away and then noticed that the ore Nocturnal gave me was the glowing object.

I got it out, making Cora and Cyla look up, probably interested.

"What's that Crow?" Cyla asked.

"I don't know... some kind of metal ore." I began spinning it around in my hands; the blue glowed with intensity as I did.

"That's not just an ore. It glows, meaning it must have some kind of magic." Cora added, watching the ore with curiosity.

"Where did you get it?" Cora got closer to me, leaving her papers on the right side of the seat.

"It's a gift... From my aunt." I didn't know how I could tell them that my aunt is Nocturnal herself.

"And what did she say when she gave it to you?" Cora got closer too; she picked the ore from my hands and began to watch it closely.

"She said that I could forge a weapon with it, the best there is..."

"Well then master smith, you'll have to wait until we get to the Imperial City to forge it." Cyla smiled, then picked her papers up and draw some more.

Cora was still watching the ore closely.

As I didn't know what else to do, I'll just sleep until we arrive.

Sometime later...

"Milord! We're close to entering the city!" My eyelids slowly went up, little by little.

Again I couldn't feel my index finger, and my arms were grabbed by the girls. Seriously... Do they have something with my arms or what?

"Cyla..." I got close to her head and began to murmur in her pointed ear. "Open your mouth..."

Surprisingly, she opened it, slowly. I could feel my finger once again... How am I going to clean her saliva off, though?

"It's time to wake up... Come on... Wake up..." I began to nudge her neck.

Her eyes slowly opened, letting me see her beautiful green irises.

"Good morning..." She smiled at me.

"Good morning sleepyhead, it's time to wake up. We're getting close to the city." I nudged her neck a little more, making her stop leaning on me and stretch her arms.

"Cora... Wake up princess. We're getting close now..." I did the same as with Cyla, but this time, I used my free hand to caress her face. Her brows... Her nose... Her lips...

Little by little, a smile began to spread on her lips. She never let go of my arm though.

"Good morning Crow..." She lifted her head, accidentally crushing against mine, right on the lips.

She backed her head a little and turned red, even her ears turned red.

"I'm sorry..." She said sheepishly. I smiled and nodded at her.

Cyla had half her head outside, and was looking at something further ahead, her jaw was hanging. "Crow... Come and take a look at this place."

Once Cora got her notebook out, I sat beside Cyla and got my head outside.

White walls were covering the city, and the so known White Gold Tower towered above the buildings of the city.

"We're here... The Imperial City..." I said aloud.

"Yes sir. We've arrived, pretty early though; the markets will open in a short while." Bassarius came close to the window Cyla and I were looking from.

"Are we going in by carriage?" Cora suddenly asked, fitting her head in between ours.

"Of course, Milady." He nodded.

"Aren't we going to call too much attention that way though?" Cyla got back inside.

"That's the idea; the people need to know whose coming." Bassarius kept walking to the front and got up on the carriage.

I turned around to look at Cora who had already written a page or two. "Who's coming?"

She pointed at me. "You are coming. The Dragonborn's Come... Pun intended." We three laughed at that.

"But what does the Dragonborn has to do with the Empire?" I asked.

They looked at me with faces that said 'Are you kidding?'

"What? Am I forgetting something?"

"Of course you are! You remember Tiber Septim or Martin Septim or even Saint Alessia? What do they had in common? They were emperors and..." Cora explained the obvious reason I didn't seem to get.

"I know they were Dragonborns too but... Oh... They want me to be emperor? No! I'm already Thane of Skyrim, but being Emperor? No thanks! Not yet anyway..." Me! Emperor? I'm not even sure if I'm good at leading people...

That's why I always went through dungeons alone. Maybe someone could die under my command... I'm not risking it.

"Maybe they just want your blood... Or... They want you to do something for them." Cora looked into my eyes and then left her notebook in her bag.

"My blood...? What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Well..." She sat better, her legs in front and her hands on her knees. "The Dragonborn's blood means that you're Akatosh's son or daughter. That's why the Empire always had a Dragonborn in the throne... They'd want you to be the Emperor, or at least someone with your same blood..." She closed her eyes relaxed, probably thinking too.

"Someone with my own blood... Well, I don't have any brothers or sisters, who would they get it from then...? I can't give my blood to someone else, it wouldn't be that easy. I guess that wouldn't work either."

"It's actually kind of obvious if you ask me." Cyla stated from her side.

I looked at her, waiting for her to say something. She just stared at me for a bit until she noticed I was waiting. She blushed a little and then began.

"They want YOU to be emperor..." She touched my chest with her finger and then continued, "Or they want you to have an heir, that way he or she will be Emperor." She finished with a proud smile.

"Right... But I don't have a wife or someone to bear my child..."

She then smiled suggestively at Cora, who was behind me. I looked at Cora and then Cyla, both of them had the sane suggestive smile...

"Are you sure about that...?" Cora asked smiling at me.

"Uh... I-I don't know. But I don't have a wife yet..."

"Milord! We've entered the city! Why don't you use the sliding ceiling and take a look?" Bassurius interrupted me, but I followed his advice.

I put my hand on the ceiling, and then pushed it to the side. The ceiling slid and I could see the blue sky,

I stood up, and got my whole upper body outside. The city was full of homes, all in a line, all the same building. It looked even bigger than Solitude.

The alleys looked dark but the white stones that formed the road made the whole city look a beautifully white.

People were just starting to come out of their homes, saying hello to their neighbors and preparing for a new day of work.

The people that saw me got even more curious when they watched as Cyla and Cora exited the carriage and looked around with me from up here.

"This is a beautiful city." Cora said with a smile.

"It is... And take a look at the palace!" Cyla pointed to said Tower excited.

"The White-Gold Tower... Now that there's no emperor, who would be in charge around here?" I asked aloud, even if it was for me.

"I don't know... Probably the Elder Council. But they sure are searching for a leader..." Cora commented, looking at the giant entrance.

Once I got to a big, green garden. Surrounded by white walls and the White-Gold Tower in the middle. The Green Emperor Way, which holds the Tower and its base columns.

After the girls had put away their things, the carriage stopped and Bassarius opened the door.

"Welcome, to the Imperial City, Milord." Bassianus announced as I came down the carriage.

"My ladies..." He said as Cora and Cyla came out, following me and looking around.

The soldiers that were with the carriage all this time, had formed two lines, I walked through the middle. They nodded as I passed, some eyeing my elven friends.

I haven't been in a city as beautiful as this before. Literally, the Tower is an Ayleid ruin. Those guys knew how to build amazing, white cities.

I walked further ahead after reaching the entrance. The bottom part looked like a bowl, with the tower coming from the middle.

"The Elder Council is waiting for your arrival, Milord." Bassianus was walking beside me but once we reached the doors, he opened the left side while a soldier opened the other side.

"Thanks, Bassianus. I'll see you later." I smiled at him as I entered the palace.

The palace was the same white as the outside walls. A large candelabrum hung from the roof in the middle of the room.

There were paintings in the walls, past emperors, landscapes of Tamriel, great battles. And there was even one of the Hero of Kvatch with Martin Septim.

The Ruby Throne in the other edge of the room.

 **A/N: Yeah, that was a short wait. I hope you like this story so far.**

 **And yeah… The Daedrics love this guy. And don't worry; this won't be like the usual fanfic about the Dragonborn becoming Emperor just like that. I have much greater plans for the future.**

 **Please guys (or girls) at least leave a small review; I haven't received any, so I don't know if I'm doing it well enough. This is like my second fanfic so…**

 **I'll explain next chapter why I took the Empire's side instead of the Stormcloacks'. So don't say you can't read this because I chose the Empire, I'll give some pretty good reasons.**

 **This is the usual length of the chapters I write, the beginning and some specials may be longer though.**

 **Have a good time guys, thanks for reading.**

 **Crow out.**


	3. The Imperial City

**The Imperial City**

The Ruby Throne was well... part red ruby and part white stone. The symbol of the Empire in black was on the back part. The seat had with a red and black pillow, to feel comfortable maybe.

The whole place in itself was majestic.

The entrance to the Elder Chambers was to the right side of the wall, that's where we were going.

"No wonder they call this the seat of the Empire..." Cyla commented when she walked beside me.

"I've heard about it, but never had been here before... Looks..." Cora was looking around, walking at my right side. "Well... Imperial."

"Mhm... Imperials sure know how to rule with commodity." Cyla added.

I smiled at their amused faces, "Wait to see the Elder Council Chambers. If this is good, imagine the place where the actual rulers are."

"Actually the Chambers aren't THIS great. It's just a big room with a round table in the middle. And without the usual shouting of the previous old men of the Elder Council, it's kind of boring. The son and daughter of our late Emperor are still mourning for their father." Bassarius explained right before entering the door. "If you ask me, they're just a group of bastards that can't get to a decision, that's why we need a real ruler."

"True, but I don't care much about politics. I'm just here to see what would they want from me." I crossed my arms, waiting for the guards to open the doors.

"Well... You are the Dragonborn..." He gestured with his hands to the symbol of the Empire above the doors.

"Oh no, not with the ruling thing again." I looked down, trying not to get my mind blown again. Bassarius just smiled and nodded. "Let's just get going."

Once he opened the door, the guards on each side nodding at me.

There were 14 people were sitting in the table, 9 were Imperials and 2 Dunmer, including a pair Bretons. Right when I thought I'd see no mix stranger than this, I saw a hooded old woman seated beside the Dunmers.

Once Bassarius got inside, the whole Elder Council turned their heads at us.

I walked right behind Bassarius the whole time until reaching the table.

They began whispering between themselves again, making me a lot more nervous.

If I screw this up, I'd probably get kicked out of my post as Legate and I'll return to Skyrim just after saying something I shouldn't have said.

Well, let's hope these people have the patience to talk without shouting in the end.

"Members of the Elder Council!" Bassarius yelled so the whole room could hear him. "I present to you, Legate Ravenclaw. Better known as the Dragonborn..."

I stood next to him, not smiling but neither with a scowl. Just... still.

The old lady stood up, "I welcome you, Dragonborn. My name is Allysa Coutlin; I was the Imperial Battlemage until our late Emperor died." I nodded at her, then she motioned to the Dunmer, "I present to you the representatives of House Redoran, House Telvanni, House Indoril, House Dres and House Sadras respectively." The 5 Dunmer nodded at me, I nodded back. "The twin princes of High Rock, Alexius and Benitus." They did the same as the Dunmer. "And you can see the several Counts of Cyrodiil here." Those were the last ones. "The Nord Jarls aren't here because they still need to manage the reconstruction of Skyrim. I welcome you and your companions, to the Elder Council. The leaders of a great, crumbling Empire." She finished and sat down, smiling at me.

Alexius stood up, "We brought you here because we have an important mission for you." I nodded. "First, now that you defeated the traitor, Ulfric Stormcloak, Skyrim needs a new leader. It already has an army to defend itself, the Imperial Legion under the command of General Tullius. But a strong, charismatic and well known leader is what Skyrim needs." He nodded and then sat back down his chair.

Benitus then stood up, "And we have already planned who would be Skyrim's new leader... But I have a question for you, Legate. Why didn't you join the Stormcloaks, while the Empire was forbidding Talos worship?"

Okay... Hard question...

"Well... There were several things that I hated about the Stormcloaks. First was Ulfric himself. Yeah he said he was fighting for Skyrim, in part yes, but he was mostly fighting to strengthen his own power, he hated the elves but took it too seriously, to the part that all of his followers harassed other races that weren't Nords. I hated killing my kinsmen, but they were taking it way too far. The Empire needs steadfast allies and stability if it wants to survive another war. The Stormcloak Rebellion made everything worse. And about Talos worship? I wasn't happy with it in the beginning either. Good luck I wasn't in Skyrim for that though. I know the Thalmor wanted you to forbid it, with the White Gold Concordat. So I don't hate the Empire for that, it had a sword to the neck." I said with my arms crossed and looking down, I noticed him nod.

His brother Alexius stood up beside his brother and said "We're glad you're in our side then, Dragonborn. We'll tell you our vision for the future of Skyrim." They both sat down. Allysa smiled at me and then stood up.

"Now that Skyrim's throne is empty, we need someone we can trust in claiming it. We need you to become Skyrim's High King, and the first step for that is for you to go to a party." She proposed with her never ending smile.

"Look I'd be happy to help. But, do you really think I could rule a kingdom on my own?" I calmly retorted, not imagining me sitting in Solitude's Blue Palace doing anything but talking to nobles.

"Well, you've already saved Skyrim more than once; you're the leader of both the Companions and the College of Winterhold... You've helped a lot of people and you're one of our best Legates in Tamriel." She slowly replied. "And you won't be alone; you already have your elven friends here. You'll need a Court Mage; I'll present you a good option for that later."

"Okay... There's nothing bad at giving a try. I'll leave you the part of contacting important people and that kind of stuff. Leave the rest to me though" I nodded and smiled at her and then turned to Cyla and Cora. "Girls?"

They immediately beamed up with smiles, "Of course!"

"Alright then. We're in." I nodded.

Bassarius and the girls smiled. The members of the council nodded with smiles of their own too.

"But I have a question, who will be in charge here for now?"

"I'll control the situation here in Cyrodiil for the time being, while our Dunmer friends here control Morrowind. The twins will tell all of this to their father and High Rock will be taken care of by him for now. Do you all agree to the changes done here today?" She asked the whole Council, looks like the meeting is over.

They all nodded.

"Then it's decided, Crow Ravenclaw will become Skyrim's High King while we take care of our respective territories. You can all go, Divines be with you all." She finished.

"And with you." We said at the same time.

The Dunmer left after the Bretons, immediately leaving the City.

"Lord Ravenclaw..." I heard Allysa's voice behind me just before exiting the room.

I turned around to see the smaller black haired woman walking at me.

Her hair already was part gray, so I guess she was pretty old. No scars or anything. She always had a black and white staff with her, using it like a cane to walk. Dressed in an elegant white and black robe, she really looked like a mage of her position.

"Will you stay until tomorrow morning? I need to present you someone tonight at dinner." She smiled.

"Why not? I have nothing to do for a few days either way, the party is next week." I nodded, matching her smile with one of my own.

"Alright then. But you'll need to wear something more elegant than what you're wearing right now." She started walking in a circle around me, watching me from every angle.

All this time, the girls were waiting for me by the door, Bassianus always with them.

"Okay... I'll go exploring the city and see if I find anything like that." I looked at her as she walked around me.

"Right, your room is ready. It has everything you need." She said smiling when she stopped in front of me.

"Thank you Allysa." I nodded, turned around and went with the girls.

"What was that about?" Cyla asked once I stood between them both.

"We're invited for dinner, that's all." I smiled at her. Cora was beside me too, checking a scar I had; it crossed vertically through my right brow.

"How did you get that...?" Cora placed her index finger on my brow, caressing the small scar.

"Fighting against Alduin, his claw brushed against my face. I used Restoration magic in most of it, leaving just that in the end. It's a reminder that things can turn ugly in just a matter of seconds." I explained looking down, not moving as Cora examined it.

"That's true... But, let's leave bad things behind and let's go shopping!" Cyla tried to cheer me up.

"Yeah let's." I nodded. Cyla went running to the exit, waiting for us outside.

"Come on Cora! How about we buy new clothes for today?" I gestured with my hand to the door.

She nodded, and slowly took my hand in hers. She blushed as our fingers interlaced with each other.

I looked down at our hands and smiled. "Would you like a new armor, Cora?"

A smile slowly formed in her lips. "There's no need for that, Crow."

"Oh please. It'll be a gift then. C'mon! There's no time to lose." Yeah, I'm good with my companions...

"Milord! I'll give you a map of the city. The best shops are here..." Bassarius came walking at us and took a small map out and then pointed where it said 'Market District'.

"Thanks Bassarius. So long." I nodded and continued running outside, with Cora's hand still on mine.

Once we got to the door, I let go of her hand. Wouldn't want Cyla to get ideas...

"Hey! What took you so long?" Cyla asked once we got out, a cheerful smile in her lips.

"Bassianus was just telling me where the best shops are." I gestured to the map I was holding.

"Is it far?" She opened the map and began checking the circular city.

"No, actually the shop we're going is practically in the entrance." I gave her the map, but as soon as she had it, she coiled it and threw back.

"Then let's get going! We've no time to lose!" Was all she said before grabbing both our hands (Cora's and mine) and pulled us until reaching the shop Divine Elegance.

 **Right before sundown...**

After some long while... I wanted to kill myself.

The owner, an Imperial old woman, who said that her great grandmother had sold clothing to the Hero of Kvatch himself. Pretty crazy if you ask me, but who cares. I wasn't even born back then.

Why I wanted to kill myself though, wasn't for that reason though, it was the girls... They have been proving clothes since we arrived, but now it's sundown and I'm falling asleep.

The girls even bought underwear... That was my downfall.

Testing it out and then asking me how they looked. I just had to get into the change room and say that I was busy at the moment.

Even forgetting that I had two beautiful elven girls half naked, asking me to check them out. What did I do to deserve this...?

"Girls? Are you done?" I asked as I knocked the door to the block they were using.

"Yeah actually! We're ready!" And as I didn't notice the entrance opening a bit, I fell on my back, landing right in between them.

"Okay then, let's get going! Dinner's in a short while" I smiled as I rubbed the spot on my back where I hit the floor.

"Right! Come on Crow!" Cyla said as she paid for all the things we had bought, with a small fortune in gold, and waited for us outside.

"Let's go! Up you go!" Cora pulled me up and grabbed my hand, again.

I looked up at her but she turned around and walked to the door.

"Farewell." I told the shopkeeper as Cora 'pulled' me out the door. The shopkeeper smiled, winked and then waved.

"Let's go guys! We need to get changed for dinner." Cyla cheerfully smiled. She moved her leather armguard, probably fixing it a bit.

Then she walked until being beside me and put her arm around mine.

She got close to my ear and said "We'll be changing in our room by the way, meaning yours of course." I nodded once I caught her meaning.

 **Around Market District...**

In our way back, both girls were holding my arms, playfully pulling me from one side to the other.

Going from jewelry shops to armor shops, in the end we had at least five bags, only one being mine.

I was fine with that of course; I never buy a lot of stuff, normally food or that kind of things.

In my travels through Skyrim I always stayed outside with a tent and a nice, warm fire. Always careful if there were any wild animals or bandits close of course.

 **In Crow's room...**

Cyla and Cora looked astonishing.

Cyla was dressed in a long green and blue dressed, which remarked her face and eyes.

Cora dressed in a black and burgundy outfit, the same style as Cyla's but different colors.

And as they were helping each other complete their outfits, I was finishing with mine.

A blue velvet color was the only one I liked in the shop. But the shoes were the worst, too tight and almost too small for my feet.

"Milord. Dinner's ready." I heard Bassarius from the other side of the door.

"Thanks Tribune." As I was finished, I preferred talking with him as the girls were almost done.

I opened the door and came to the hallway, slowly closing so the girls didn't notice me.

"So? How do I look?" I asked Bassianus.

"Like a count, milord." He smiled and nodded, as always.

"And you're going to wear your armor for dinner?" He always wears that heavy Imperial armor.

"I already had dinner, sir. I'm just your bodyguard while you are here in Cyrodiil."

"Okay then, let's suppose I need one." I smiled, seeing the irony in me having a bodyguard for protection. "I'll tell my friends we need to go."

He nodded and then walked down the hallway until getting to the dining room.

I returned to the room and saw the girls standing up, apparently ready, after an hour of getting ready.

"And? How do we look?" Cyla asked once she noticed me staring at them.

"Alright, I'll be honest with you..." I looked down, feigning to be sad. "You look absolutely beautiful." I raised my head with a smile.

"Aww... Thanks!" She came walking, fast, and gave me a peck on the cheek. I felt my face hot for a few seconds.

Then Cora walked slowly at me, looking down. "Do I really look that good? I don't like wearing dressed often..."

"You look amazing, Cora. And your hair mixes with the black on your dress." My eyes locked with her oceans.

"Thanks Crow... I haven't used one of this since little, you know?" She wrapped her arms around me and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Well, you look beautiful in it so don't worry... And by luck it's only dinner and not a ball. I don't know how to dance." I softly chuckled.

She chuckled with me and then said "One of these days, I'll teach you. I still remember how to." She slowly pulled away and then smiled at me.

"That would be nice. But now, let's go eat. Tomorrow we'll return to Skyrim."

She nodded and then walked to where Cyla was waiting by the door.

I walked to the door but was stopped by Cyla.

"Hey I want a hug too!" She said playfully.

I smiled and opened my arms; she wrapped her arms around me for a bit and then took my right hand.

"Why are you always so warm when your hand is so cold?" She kept my hand in between her own, trying to warm it up.

"I don't know, it's been like that since I was little. But now..." My stomach growled loudly, I just smiled and gestured to the door.

They both laughed a bit before holding my hands and walking outside.

I looked left and I saw Cyla, to my right, Cora. Both smiling the whole way to the dining room.

The hallway walls were lighted with the dim lights of the scones.

 **In the Dining Room...**

The dining room wasn't big though, it actually reminded me a lot of the Black Briars'.

The long table covered with a red tablecloth that had the symbol of the Empire embroidered in every corner.

Plates filled with food, venison chops and pheasant roast. Colovian brandy and a lot more things to drink and eat.

That was with what I was received when we entered the dining room.

On the side of the room was Allysa, dressed in a black dress with white embroidery almost everywhere.

What called my attention though was with who she was talking to.

A Dunmer woman my age, with beautiful silver hair. Slim, but at the same time with nice curves. Her white dress hugging her figure.

She looked a lot like Cora and Cyla, almost the same shape of face and eyes. The only difference in between Cyla and Cora though, was their eye color.

While Cora had deep ocean blue eyes, Cyla had forest green.

As some servants moved the chairs for my friends to sit "Lord Ravenclaw, come please." Allysa called me.

When I was close though, I almost fell after seeing something. And fell not by fear or anything bad, I was surprised.

The Dunmer woman turned to me, and looked at me with dark purple eyes, not the usual red as the rest of her race.

A mix in between bright indigo and dark purple, a perfectly beautiful color.

She tilted her head to the side a little, in a curious way.

"Lord Ravenclaw, I present you my daughter, Avoni." She gestured to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Lord Ravenclaw..." Avoni said in a sweet, soft voice.

"Please, call me Crow." I bowed my head a bit.

She nodded and her dark cheeks became rosy for a second, she was about to say something when... "Lord Ravenclaw, it's time to eat. Tomorrow will be a long day of travelling, so better get your energy replenished." Allysa interrupted.

I nodded and her and then turned to sit in my chair, at the head of the table. Allysa sat in the other head, with Avoni at her side.

My friends sat each at a side; Cora sat beside Avoni and Cyla alone at her side of the table.

Allysa gestured to the food and we all began eating.

After everyone had finished eating...

"Lord Ravenclaw, will you tell us some of your stories? Your adventures? Childhood? I bet you must have good stories to tell..." Allysa proposed.

"Yeah, you've never told us about your childhood before, Crow." Cora commented beside me.

"Okay, I'll tell you a bit, but it's nothing that special actually." I can't tell them where I was born; Oblivion would be a bad idea of what to say, better to tell after I met Darius... "I lived in Solitude back when I was a whelp. A man I considered my father, Darius, owned what now is Katla's farm. But we lived in Proudspire Manor. I was known by the children around town as the son of the Veteran, Darius was a veteran of the Great War so people called him like that. He taught me how to use a sword at a young age, to climb buildings and ravines. I taught myself to be stealthy, eavesdropping on the Thalmor really helped at that." I ended with a smile. Good memories...

They all had chuckled at the part with the Thalmor.

"It sounds like a nice childhood, what changed?" Cyla asked, curiously tilting her head to a side.

"That's... A story for some other day." I looked down, trying not to remember that specific memory.

"Lord Ravenclaw, I have... a request for you." Allysa looked at me when some servants came and picked up the dirty plates.

"Please, just ask, I owe you that much." I smiled at her.

She nodded and said "Avoni has always wanted to travel out of the city, to explore Tamriel." The woman in question just stayed silent, eyes locked with mine. "I've taught her all I know about magic and let me tell you that the girl has amazing skills for it. Destruction, Conjuration, Alteration, Enchantment, Illusion and Restoration, even Alchemy. As I said, I've taught her all I know, and she is one of the best mages I've seen and I'm sure she'll be of great help in your travels." Once she finished, she looked at Avoni and whispered something to her.

Avoni suddenly stood up and came behind my chair, "Stand still and breathe..." She slowly said as I felt her cold, small hands on my head.

I started to breath, deeply. I could see a curious expression on the girls' faces, while Allysa was smiling.

Suddenly, Avoni's hands began to warm up and my eyelids felt heavy. A nice, welcoming feeling was all I remember before my eyes closed.

Everything was black... I couldn't see or feel anything.

But I didn't feel confused, I felt as if I were supposed to be here.

"The Dragonborn..." I heard a soft, feminine voice, almost a whisper. "The Hero of Skyrim and Solstheim... A Nightingale and Listener..."

"How do you know that?" I asked out loud while looking around.

"The son of Akatosh and family to Daedra... Such an interesting man... So many memories... "The voice continued, slightly amused.

"I think I know your voice..." I commented out loud. "Wait... Memories...?"

"Of course you know me... I'm not a Daedra though... Now I know you better than anyone, I know your strengths and weaknesses. I've seen your memories... So it's only fair that you see mine..." Suddenly, a pair of purple eyes appeared in front of me, and I felt as if I had a massive headache.

I could see people... Dunmers to be precise... One was smaller than the other, and I noticed a big building in the background.

The small one had a blue orb levitating on her hand... But it wasn't just an orb... It was fire, a spell.

The smaller one made a motion with its arm, causing it to fly against a black training dummy.

Instead of leaving a mark as I expected, the whole dummy was burnt into ash at impact. The taller Dunmer, who was a black haired man, clapped at the smaller one's powers.

That's when I could finally see the smaller one completely. She was a Dunmer indeed, but with shining silver hair.

"Nice shot. Now try doing a ward." The man said.

The girl smiled and nodded. Instead of putting her hand out, as that's how you make a ward, the girl placed her hand on her chest.

A bright, almost transparent purple ward was created around her.

"Good work..."

The image then dissipated and I found myself resting on a soft white bed.

White walls surrounded me; the room was almost completely white.

The bed had white curtains around itself. I could barely see through them.

I looked down my torso, and saw that I was only dressed in my white loincloth.

There was an open door in the wall on front of the bed, light was coming from outside. But there was a shadow too...

I decided to look around by myself, so I moved to the edge of the bed and stood up, the floor was pretty cold.

I slowly walked to the door, trying to see the person that was producing the shadow.

Once I got outside, I was blinded by the sun for a second. I had to blink several times to get used to the light.

I could finally see the person, but was surprised to see none other than Avoni...

She was dressed in a white sleeping gown, which was almost transparent. I could see her greyish-blue skin through the gown, so I tried looking elsewhere.

"Like the view?" She suddenly asked, causing me to stutter a bit.

"Uhh... No I... I mean - I just... Ugh..." I looked down, embarrassed of the situation.

She chuckled and said, "There's nothing wrong with you looking, but come here."

I obliged, but looked down until I reached the end of the balcony; she was leaning on the balustrade.

The front of her gown was no different than the front... revealing, but not transparent at least.

"Like the view?" She asked again, looking at the forests, plains and mountains in the distance.

"It's... Beautiful... Majestic." I replied, my mouth hanging open when the dawn began to occur. She nodded.

"Where are we right now?" I asked after a while.

"In a place between your imagination and my memories... This... is the mix between them." She gestured around with her hand.

"Is this what you can do? Illusions?" I asked.

"This... And much more... But tell me, does this..." She suddenly put her hand on my cheek, "feels like an Illusion?"

I could feel her hand, her warmth... And my face warming up quickly.

"What is this, exactly?" I asked as her soft hand slowly caressed my cheek.

"What I told you, a mix between your imagination... The reason why we are dressed like this..." Now my face felt really hot. "And my memories... The reason for the tower and our surroundings." She lowered her hand.

"Like another plane...?"

"Let's just call it... The Crossroads." She smiled. I just nodded, half stunned by her beauty and half way too focused on thinking just what is this kind of power.

Her skin looks really soft, and her eyes... It's as if they were infinite...

"Oh... Thanks Crow..."

"Uhh... What?"

"You thought that my skin looks soft and my eyes look as if they were infinite, right?" She bobbed her head to the side, in a curious way. She had a small smile on her lips.

I nodded.

"Thanks... You have nice muscles you know... And you're really handsome." I heard her voice, but her mouth didn't move at all, she just kept smiling and blushed for a second.

"How...?" I began but she interrupted me.

"It happens now that our minds are crossed, and it'll keep happening... You just have to focus on me and think something about me, and it'll be transmitted to me." She explained.

I bobbed my head to the side, curious about something. "What do you mean...? With our minds crossed?"

"This connection I'm having with you is called Mind Cross. It means that from now on, we are connected to each other. I know you better than anyone now, and I've seen your memories. You know the same about me but you got to see just a small memory, you'll manage to see them all... You just need practice." I nodded and continued looking at the infinite dawn.

"Why me though?" I asked.

"Allysa saw something in you, something I've seen now. You are important; you are a good person, a savior and a soldier. You never give up and you protect your friends... And more importantly... You're the son of Akatosh, the Dragonborn." She explained with a smile.

"Come on, now that our minds are crossed, tell me about myself." She said, and I took notice of how well I know her now.

"Well... You're intelligent and intellectual, intuitive, creative and just a little vain, like any woman. Your favorite color is white and your favorite flower is Dragon's Tongue. You prefer using magic at a distance, and you have some kind of blue fire when you use Destruction spells. You are... Brave and ready for battle, but you've never had any love interests." She blushed at that. "You don't get angry easily and when you do I hope I'm not close. You've never had many friends and you're not racist at all... Let's see, what else... Oh! Your cup size is..." I was about to finish when she waved her hands in front of me.

"Okay, okay! That's enough! I perfectly know what my cup size is..." She looked down on herself.

Actually, now that I think about it... They're the perfect size for her, not too big, but not small at all.

She blushed a bit.

"So... Are you sure you want to come with me to Skyrim?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I'm sure. You will need a battlemage apart from you... And our minds are already crossed so... I'll go with you tomorrow." She nodded with a smile.

"Right then... I'll see you on the other side..." She suddenly grabbed my hand and light began to glow of it.

I opened my eyes to see Allysa on the other side of the table, and Cyla and Cora looking at me with wide eyes.

I could still feel Avoni's hands on my head, so I waited a few seconds while they were cooling down. Once they were cold, I felt her hands let go of my head and she returned to her seat, nodding to Allysa.

"So... What was that?" Cyla asked once I blinked at least for the third time.

"Huh? Oh uhh... Well, she has one of the most amazing powers I've seen... Can you explain them later, Avoni?" I asked her, as I was beginning to feel a splitting headache.

She nodded when I put a hand up my forehead.

"Crow? You don't look so good... Are you feeling alright?" Cora looked a bit worried.

"I'm going to bed, don't worry." I told her, she nodded. Even if she still looked worried, I stood up.

"Thank you for the dinner, Allysa. But I'm going to bed." She nodded. "Goodnight."

I walked back to the bedroom, got my boots and clothes off and fell face-first on the pillow.

Immediately after that, I fell into a deep and wonderful sleep.

But... Someone wouldn't let me...

"Our hero, our hero... Claims a warrior's heart..." I heard a soft feminine voice singing a melody. I knew that voice so I decided to go to the balcony.

"I tell you, I tell you... The Dragonborn comes..." I've already heard that song at least a thousand times... But this time... It just sounds better.

Once I got to the door, I leaned on the frame and took a look at the Dunmer girl in front of me.

Slender and small, the top of her head barely making it to my chin. Her skin, a soft, dark grayish blue color, in contrast with her silver hair. She usually wore it in a long braid that went down until reaching her lower back. But 'tonight' she just had it flowing in the air, not braided. Her elegantly pointed ears in plain sight.

I'd describe her in one single word, delicate.

She was fine-boned and had a long, slim nose. And had a heart-shaped face with high cheekbones, and a small pink mouth. Her beautiful purple eyes always made me want to lock my gaze with her as long as possible.

And now that I've seen some of her memories and know how she is personality-wise, I know that I'd never want to make her angry.

In one memory, an Imperial tall man had pinched her backside as she walked past him in a shop. She had slowly made a chair levitate, and then threw it at the man, making him slam against a wall.

Yeah, she was a fearsome little thing, with such a temper.

Actually, Cyla and Cora looked a lot like hair, the main difference being their eyes and hair color.

"It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes... Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes..." She continued, not noticing me looking at her. Her voice sounded really beautiful. I closed my eyes as she hummed the song for a bit.

She then stopped looking at the moon that illuminated the whole night, and turned around. The skirt of her gown following her moves.

"I've heard that song before..." I commented with a smile.

"I know, people in Skyrim love it..." She matched my smile. Then it faded, and she looked worried. "As much as they hate the elves..."

"Not all of us hate Mer... Maybe most of Windhelm but not all." I walked up to her, slowly.

She turned around and watched the plains in the distance, everything lighted by the white moon and stars up in the sky.

"Trust me; you'll like it in Skyrim..." I walked up to her and looked at her.

"I know... I've seen your memories... I'm just getting overly worried." She leaned on me a bit, placing her head on my shoulder.

"There's no need to worry... Why did you bring me here now? Aren't we supposed to be sleeping for tomorrow?"

She chuckled. "We are sleeping, you know? But I don't know... Just wanted to be with you..."

We stayed there for a while, looking at the beautiful landscape and me counting stars. After a while I heard her breathing slow down.

"Avoni...?" I whispered, checking if she had fallen asleep. No response.

I sighed. "Well... Not about to leave her like this..."

Slowly, I placed my hands on the correct spots, and picked her up bridal-style.

I took her to the bed inside and tucked her in it, trying not to wake her up.

I walked around and lay down on the other side of the bed. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

The next morning will be, a heavy day... The trip back home, to Skyrim.

END OF PROLOGUE…

 **A/N:**

 **So… Yeah, that's the end of the prologue guys. This story is going to be long, that's for sure.**

 **Sorry for the delay though, I normally take a week in writing a +3000 word chapter, but this one's +5000 so understand, ok?**

 **Guest: Of course I'll keep this going. That's the idea right? Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Joseph shark pusher: Thanks bud. Sure thing.**

 **Now… I really don't know if to continue this story or not, so I want you to tell me what you think about it and if I should continue or not… By reviewing of course.**

 **Have a good time guys, thanks for reading.**

 **Crow out.**


End file.
